A Pure Heart
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Cinderella parody. Ciel, after his parents died in a car crash when he was 10, has been forced to live with a foster family. Alois, the eldest son of Ciel's foster father, and boyfriend of heartthrob Sebastian Michaelis, is vile and treats Ciel badly. What happens when Sebastian falls for Ciel? What happens when Alois finds out? Contains violence, foul language and lots of twists.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summers day and Ciel was walking through the bustling streets if London. His arms laden with bags of shopping. It wasn't like it was foreign to him. He had spent the last few years of his life as a domestic servant and more, a far cry from the life of luxury he used to live. Forced to move in with a foster family at the age of 10, Ciel was immediately treated differently from the other kids, and why not, it wasn't like they were the happiest people in the world to be looking after someone else's brat.

When Ciel was 10 his parents had died tragically in a motoring accident whilst they were on their way back to their family home, there had been no way to save them, they had been knocked unconscious in the crash and the car subsequently caught fire. Ciel blamed himself for their accident, well it was his illness that caused them to cut their trip short and return home early, if they hadn't have come home early then they wouldn't have gotten hit by the maniac driver. It was all Ciel's fault, in his eyes anyway.

As Ciel walked through the streets, keeping his head down and trying to be invisible, a couple of lads _bumped_ into him. "Oi. Bastard. Watch where you're going." One snapped, causing Ciel to look up, one of the lads he knew, well he was the son of his foster parents.

"I'm sorry," Ciel said quietly, "I wasn't looking where I was going." He added, even though he wasn't the one who had bumped into them, they had bumped into him. The lad Ciel knew looked at him with a glare,

"Shouldn't you be back at home?" he questioned Ciel.

"I'm sorry sir, I had to get some food supplies for dinner later," Ciel replied. The other just tsk'd,

"Just get back home," he snapped before continuing walking along. Ciel didn't respond just going and continuing to walk along back to his place of work. Alois, on the other hand, being the heartless sadistic bastard he was, and Ciel's foster brother decided to follow him before pushing him into an alleyway. Ash, Alois's best friend followed along, grabbing another friends' arm as he passed him, dragging him along too, well why not, Alois was probably going to beat some shit into Ciel, why not watch, there was no fun in it else.

"Hey!" The other called as Ash grabbed hold of his arm and he was dragged along, "Where are we going?" Well, he wasn't paying attention to what Alois had done so it was confusing.

"We're going to watch Trancy beat some shit into a brat that works for his family," Ash replied, turning to face the other, "you know, that Phantomhive kid." The other looked at him with a sigh.

"You know what I think about hurting others." He replied.

"Sebastian, you're just a softy. I know what you think, but you agreed to meet Alois and I, and well this is a slight diversion from what we were planning on doing." Ash said with a smirk. Sebastian could only sigh as he followed along, he didn't like this, he only supported violence if it was used in self-defence, and this certainly wasn't self-defence. He had heard Alois talking about Ciel, or rather the 'the bastard servant' as Alois would refer to him as, and he very much disagreed with whatever Alois said about him, he had never personally ran into Ciel, but he knew he was certainly not the bastard he was portrayed to be.

After a few hundred meters, Ash and Sebastian had reached where Alois had dragged Ciel. The blond had knocked the shopping out of Ciel's arms, before kneeing him in the stomach, sending the boy to his knees with a cough and splutter, before promptly kicking him in the face and knocking him onto the floor more. Sebastian stood, almost rooted to the spot, he had a personal reason for hating violence and seeing Alois treat Ciel like that was bringing memories he would like to forget forward. "Alois!" he snapped at him, "just leave him. He's done nothing to hurt you." Alois turned and shot a glare at Sebastian before going and kicking Ciel in the abdomen, causing the boy to whimper and cry out in pain.

"He's just a servant. He needs to be put in his place." Alois replied with a growl, Sebastian just looked at him, his eyes showed pain, sadness, he really didn't like seeing what was happening, and what was he doing to stop it, he was stood rooted to the spot unable to help him, he just couldn't move.

Ash let out a sigh before going over to Alois, "come on," he said pulling Alois away from Ciel, "just leave him for now, he's suffered enough, plus do you want our friend to suffer any more now." He added casting a glance back at Sebastian, seeing the look in his eyes. Alois looked at where Ciel collapsed, then at Sebastian then at Ash.

"I guess that's enough for now." He replied, not happy that his fun was cut short. "Michaelis, Ash and I are going to the pub to have some drinks, you don't have to come if you don't want to, you could drown your pains with alcohol, or go home and sleep it off. What we were planning can wait until tomorrow." He walked over to Sebastian and placed a hand on his shoulder, completely different to how he treated Ciel, "I'm sorry for making you remember." He said, getting a small nod of acknowledgement from Sebastian. After that, Alois and Ash left the alleyway and walked to the nearest pub where they very much intended to get drunk. And that could only mean one thing for Ciel when Alois got home. Trouble.

After a few more seconds of being rooted to the spot, Sebastian finally broke out of the trance that had taken him. He shook his head, before looking over at Ciel, who was in the process of trying of trying to sit up. Alois usually hurt him badly, and the pain that he was in was something that he was used to. Though just because he was used to it doesn't mean that he deserved it. Hell no. Sebastian walked over to him, crouching down in front of him and helping him sit up. "I'm sorry I didn't help." He said to Ciel, keeping his voice quiet. Ciel looked up at him,

"It's alright." He replied, "It doesn't matter anyway." Though Sebastian would beg to differ.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, Sebastian seemed genuinely concerned about Ciel.

"I'll be fine." Ciel replied, "Thank-you though." He added giving Sebastian a soft genuine smile, after all Sebastian was the first person since his parents' death to ever show kindness or compassion to him. Sebastian smiled back a little before shifting and picking up the shopping that Alois had knocked out of Ciel's arms. "y-you don't have to do that." Ciel said quickly seeing that, and despite hurting, he reached and picked up most of the shopping so Sebastian didn't have to.

"I want to," Sebastian said, "I want to help because I didn't stop Trancy sooner."

"It's okay, like I said, it doesn't matter." Ciel replied, almost stubborn. But Sebastian didn't want to just walk away, he wanted to help Ciel. Sebastian looked at Ciel in the eyes, feeling something from them that he had never experienced before, well he never experienced them from his boyfriend. His boyfriend's eyes were cold, they never showed him true emotions, where Ciel's did, they showed warmth, someone with a kind heart. Alois didn't have a kind heart.

"Then, at least let me walk you back home, please. It's the least I could do." Sebastian said, no, ordered slightly, but the way in which he said it allowed Ciel to interpret it as someone trying to care for him. Ciel let out a small laugh before pushing himself up off the ground.

"If you want." He replied with a smile. Sebastian smiled and stood up, and walked Ciel back to where he lived, there was a slight protectiveness growing inside Sebastian, something that he had never felt before.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Yay! Another new fic, hope you enjoy it.

Title of fic may change if I come up with a better one.

I've had the idea for this fic for a while, and I finally managed to get it started.

Please read and review. I would love to hear what you think.

~~Phantomhive Child~~


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian continued to walk Ciel back to his foster parent's house. Most of the journey was silent, Sebastian not wanting to ask the wrong thing, he didn't know what would offend Ciel and what wouldn't. Though to be honest nothing much offended Ciel, apart from the abuse his foster family gave, he had learned to live with it.

"Ciel?" Sebastian finally piped up the courage to ask, "Can I ask you something, I don't want to offend you though." He said, lacing his fingers together as he looked at Ciel with soft gentle eyes.

Ciel looked at Sebastian for a moment, "sure." He replied with a weak smile, having a pretty good idea about what Sebastian was going to ask, "as long as I can ask you something in return. Which I hope won't offend you."

Sebastian nodded at what Ciel said, well it was a fair trade after all. He didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage. "Why do you work for them?" he asked quietly, "they're your foster family, yet they treat you as a slave?" It was something that he never understood. He naturally wouldn't ask Alois, he would just tell Sebastian to stop worrying about Ciel, saying that he was just a nobody and that Sebastian should pretend he didn't exist.

Ciel stopped for a moment, looking at the ground. Sebastian frowned, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He said quickly, not wanting to upset Ciel, this feeling of protectiveness creeping up inside him again. Instead, Ciel just looked at him with a sad smile.

"Why don't you come inside the house, I'll make you a cup of tea and we can talk about it over that." He said gently, "plus I'm pretty sure you'd be a bit concerned about Alois," he added, "giving the fact that he has gone to the local pub, he does come back in a right state sometimes."

Sebastian laughed slightly, "I don't really worry much for Alois when he's like that, I just like to avoid him, but I'll accept your offer for tea. And if anyone questions why I'm here, I'll just say that I was concerned about the state Alois would be in." Ciel nodded with a giggle.

"Knowing Alois he'd totally be fooled by that." Sebastian chuckled.

"Yeah, but even he could see straight through some lies." Ciel nodded in agreement but didn't respond in any other way, he had been on the receiving end of what Alois did when he didn't believe what he said, and it never ended kindly. Ciel led Sebastian into the house via the back door, it was the only entrance/exit he was allowed to use. The family didn't want Ciel, a servant, to be seen coming out of the house, which was quite expensive.

He took him to the kitchen and pulled out a chair, allowing Sebastian to sit down, before going and making a pot of tea.

"In response to your question," Ciel began as he waited for the kettle to boil, "I didn't have a choice." He said seeming to stare off into the distance. "My parents were killed and I got put with this foster family, they hated me from the word go, they told me that since I had no one that cared for me and that I have no way for paying for my keep, that I was to work as a domestic servant for them. I used to think it was weird, the government would give them money for looking after me if only they knew what I was actually doing. I used to rebel a lot too, but they would just hurt me, after a while they managed to beat me into obedience. I do what I am told to do so I don't get hurt, I also get a roof over my head and food." Ciel added, it was clear he didn't like his job, but it beat being out on the street.

Sebastian nodded silently, knowing that nothing he would say could help Ciel, not at the present anyway. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" Sebastian asked with a slight cock of the head.

"I was just wondering why you let Alois abuse you?" Ciel said quietly, placing a cup of tea in front of Sebastian.

"Aren't you going to have a cup?" Sebastian asked, seeing that Ciel didn't make one for himself.

"Only if it's okay with you," Ciel replied, after all it was drilled into him that he would only eat, sleep and drink when he had permission, even if he was about to faint he wasn't allowed to without consent.

Sebastian nodded, "of course it's okay, and I'm not a monster." Ciel let out a small laugh before going and making himself a cup of tea. He returned and sat down opposite Sebastian.

"What makes you say that he abuses me?" Sebastian asked, wondering why he would say something like that.

"You don't like violence, you hate seeing others suffer, yet when you see someone get hurt you freeze up, it triggers a memory," Ciel said, "It's completely natural for something like that to occur as a result of abuse or an event that has happened."

"And…" Sebastian began quietly, "how would you know that it's natural for something like that to have happened? I mean I could have just lost my nerve that's all."

"I suffer from mild PTSD, as a result of my parents death, I was in the accident which claimed their lives, I was thrown from the car as the crash occurred, my parents were bringing me home as I was having a severe asthma attack, I refused to go to hospital, and my parents had equipment at home that helps, they were hit by a maniac driver, they were trapped in the car, I had busted my leg, I tried to get to them, to get them out, but the car caught fire, I watched my parents burn alive." Ciel sighed quietly, staring into the contents of the cup, "after a while I must have succumbed to the asthma attack I was having, because all I remember was waking up in the hospital a while later."

Sebastian nodded quietly, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "but I just have to be strong and get through this," he said with a small smile.

"Does Alois say anything about me?" Sebastian asked curiously, it was one way that he would be able to tell if Ciel really knew what was happening.

"HE gloats about how he hurts you, hits you, leaves you bruised," Ciel said, "He didn't say this to me directly, he was talking to Ash, I overheard the conversation as I was cleaning," He looked at Sebastian, watching his reaction.

Running his finger around the rim of the tea cup Sebastian let out a small sigh before looked at Ciel, "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I say, please."

Ciel nodded placing his hand on his heart.

"My parents used to abuse me." Sebastian said quietly, "no matter what I did I could never please them, they would hit me over the slightest mistake, I had a younger sister who died from their abuse, I couldn't save her, my parents beat me if I tried to help her, my mother would lock me in the basement so I couldn't help her." His voice grew shaky.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Ciel said, but if Sebastian wanted to continue, then he was willing to listen.

Sebastian continued despite the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. "my mother, one day sent me to get some groceries from the shop and when I got back, her and my father were beating my sister, she didn't retaliate like she usually would, I knew something was up, but I couldn't help her, I was just rooted to the spot, when they finally stopped I went over to see if she was alive but she wasn't, they'd beat her to death." The tears in Sebastian's eyes started to snake down his cheeks, "I, the one person I cared for was gone, my parents had taken her away from me. I called the cops, and they were arrested and sent to jail for what they did."

Ciel stood and got Sebastian a box of tissues, he went and placed them by him, only to be pulled into a tight hug by the other.

Slowly Ciel hugged Sebastian back, letting him cry and get it off his chest. "When I met Alois." Sebastian continued, "I thought everything was going to be better, I was put with a foster family who were kind to me, and Alois was kind to begin with, I thought everything was going to get better. Then he showed his true side, when he didn't get his way he hit me, when I said I didn't want to do something, or anything Alois disagreed with I would get hit, then he started drinking, and he hit me more and more." Sebastian was now hugging Ciel in a death grip. "By this time I was trapped, I tried to break up with Alois but every time I tried to I just got hurt, he won't let me go." The last part came out as a quiet whimper. Ciel didn't say anything, he just continued to hug Sebastian, letting him calm down in his own time.

After a while Sebastian finally broke away from Ciel, "So that's why I let Alois abuse me, because I am trapped." He said quietly drying his eyes.

Ciel smiled sadly, "Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always willing to listen." He said gently, earning a nod from Sebastian,

"You want to know why I somewhat tried to stop Alois from hurting you?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded, it was something that did confuse him slightly. "You remind me of my sister." Sebastian said with a small smile, "she was a lot like you, kind, caring, thinks of others before herself. My sister didn't deserve to be treated the way she was by my parents, and you don't deserve to be treated like you do by your foster family. That is why I wanted to help you, and if you want to talk, I'll listen." He said, earning a smile from Ciel.

"Why don't we be friends," Sebastian said after a minute of silence, "Alois needn't know." Ciel hesitated for a moment, a friend, he hadn't had one of them in a long time.

"Sure," he replied, why not, at least Sebastian was someone he could talk to and be normal around.

Just then the front door was flung open, someone was returning home.


	3. Chapter 3

As the front door flung open Ciel flinched in his seat. "Excuse me," he said softly standing up to go to the one who had come through the door.

"Who's that?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"My foster father," Ciel said before going to the door, "I'll be back down in a minute." Sebastian nodded quietly, sitting back down to wait.

 _Shit, he wasn't due home for another 4 hours._ Ciel thought to himself as he went to the entrance hall.

"You took your time." The man sneered at the boy.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just..." the man raised his hand.

"Are you talking back to me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Ciel.

"No sir." Ciel replied.

"So why did you take so long to get here."

"I was speaking to Alois's boyfriend." Ciel said, "Alois has gone to the pub, he was concerned about his state, I said to him he could wait to see that he comes home okay."

"And why didn't he just go to the pub to watch my son?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not one to like to go into pubs, he likes to stay away from those kind of places. He says he leads an honest life."

The elder nodded at Ciel, "Well then, I don't know how my son with react when he finds out that you've been talking to his boyfriend, but for now I don't see you _entertaining_ him as a problem, are you treating him well?"

Ciel nodded, "I made him some tea and a snack, I offered for him to sit upstairs, but he said he was more comfortable sitting down in the kitchen and talking to me."

"And what did you two talk about?"

 _Sheesh, what's with the 20 questions all of a sudden?_ Ciel knew that it was just his foster fathers way of making sure he didn't say anything wrong, not that Ciel would, intentionally anyway.

"He asked how long I had been working here, to which I replied, 'for as long as I remember', I also said it didn't bother me." Ciel said the last part with a bitter undertone, of course the job bothered him, why wouldn't it, being forced into child labour, forced to work as a domestic servant by someone who was supposed to care for him.

The man raised his hand, bringing it down on Ciel's cheek, causing the boy to take a few steps back. "Watch your tone." He sneered at Ciel.

"I'm sorry, Faustus." Ciel replied meekly, "I shall return to the guest, I don't want him to… it would be bad hospitality to leave him alone for long periods of time." He stuttered out slightly. Claude, Ciel's foster father, glared at the boy before dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

Ciel turned to leave though not before Claude had slapped him across the back of his head, causing to Ciel to flinch. Sometimes Ciel would be snarky towards Alois and his parents, but other than that he usually kept to himself.

"Alois will be expecting you in his room later, I heard you caused him some trouble earlier." Claude said with a smirk as Ciel headed towards the basement stairs.

"If he wishes, then I will obey." Ciel said, mentally cringing as he thought about what Alois was going to do, it was never a good thing, whatever he did. _You sick bastard._ Ciel really thought. He had done nothing to deserve punishment, after all he had been only doing what he was taught, and whilst he was out he had done nothing to provoke an attack on Alois.

Regardless Ciel went back to Sebastian with a sore head and a stinging cheek. "I don't know what time Alois will be back." He said, trying to avoid any sort of conversation that involved Sebastian asking things of a more personal nature, not whilst Claude was around, that would just be asking for trouble.

Sebastian saw the look in Ciel's eyes, he knew that the situation at present didn't call for his presence, that Ciel was better off here alone, at least Sebastian could somewhat guarantee that if he left Ciel's foster father wouldn't be too annoyed with there being a 'stranger' in the house.

"You are welcome to still wait." Ciel said, looking at Sebastian with apologetic eyes.

"No, I don't want to inconvenience you more than I have." Sebastian said, standing up and walking over to Ciel. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, as the other ruffled his hair a little, before pulling him into a hug.

Ciel hugged him back a little, not knowing whether Claude would come down and catch them… it was highly unlikely though, he refused to see himself as a servant by going down into the kitchens.

Sebastian reached into Ciel's back pocket, pulling out the boy's phone. "Here, I'll give you my number, text me when you've got a few minutes so I can get yours. And if you ever want to talk you can always get in contact." He said, keying in his number.

"Okay," Ciel said quietly, hoping that Claude couldn't hear that conversation.

"And try to sneak out sometime." Sebastian added with a smirk. "I don't like my friends being in a place like this." Naturally Sebastian meant what he said with good intentions and Ciel didn't take offence to it, despite it coming off a little mean.

"I'll show you to the door." Ciel said, walking Sebastian up to the entrance, "I'll let Alois know you stopped by and that you were concerned." He added gently, putting on a charade to try and fool Claude.

"Thanks" Sebastian said, before walking out the door and away from the property.

Ciel stood watching him leave the property grounds before he closed the door, sighing as the door clicked shut.

 _A friend._ He thought to himself, he never really had friends, not ones he would call true friends, well there was Elizabeth and Edward, though he hadn't had contact with them since his parents died, and he guessed they wouldn't have contact with him if they knew the situation he was in now. And he was sure that most of those he was associated with thought he was dead. Sometimes he thought that it would be better for everyone to be dead.

The doorbell rang a couple of times, snapping Ciel from his thoughts as he looked at the door, it couldn't have been Alois, no it was too early for him if he was out at the pub, Alois wouldn't return until 12, maybe even one in the morning, and even then it was like the boy was wide awake.

Ciel opened the door, he bowed his head slightly as he let the woman in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A whack to the back of the head was what Ciel met as the woman walked past him further into the house. "Did I hear that right?" she asked with a cruel cold tone, much like Ciel's foster father, "you were causing my son trouble." Ciel shook his head at the woman, not wanting to speak. The woman scowled a little as she glared at him. "You're lying, boy," she growled. It didn't matter if Ciel told her the truth, that he didn't hurt Alois, and that Alois was a compulsive liar. She wouldn't care, she'd believe Alois no matter what.

"I'm going to go out and get some more food supplies," Ciel said, "I will make something that will help the _masters_ hangover when he gets back." He spat the word master out, Alois wasn't a master, he was a slave driver, no doubt about it.

The woman merely nodded at Ciel, "what about the weekly shop? Why don't you do that as well whilst you're there, once Alois is finished with you tonight, you won't be going anywhere tomorrow." Ciel let a low growl leave his lips at that. The woman was about to raise her hand and slap Ciel across the face, but thankfully for Ciel, Claude came out into the hallway.

"He doesn't need to do a weekly shop." He said, "we go on holiday tomorrow, remember. The only thing he'll need to get is a few things so he can eat whilst he's here alone."

"Is that wise?" the woman questioned, leaning against the wall, looking right at Ciel.

"He won't be welcome where we're going, we don't want to lower our standards by bringing along a scruff."

"Ah." She said, looking over at Claude.

"So Hannah, is there anything you want the brat to do whilst we're away for the next three weeks?" Claude asked, wanting to make sure Ciel was kept as busy as possible for the whole two weeks.

"I guess he can clean the whole house, top to bottom. Including the windows and all the washing." She said with a pseudo hum.

"if you want me to then I will." Ciel said, not that it would take him two weeks to do that. Claude walked over to Ciel and shoved a few £20 notes in his face.

"Get yourself a few books whilst you are at it." Claude said, one of the rare things Claude actually did for Ciel, "You may have a few days off, but only if the rest of the house work is done. And we expect there to be fresh bedding, and afternoon tea ready for when we come back. We will ring you when we get to the airport, that should give you an hour to make sure the tea is ready."

"Yes sir," Ciel said, "I presume that the money for extra food supplies is in the usual place." To which Claude merely nodded in response. "Where about are you going this time?" Ciel only asked because he was curious, it was something he was never able to do.

"Australia" Hannah quipped in quickly, "now, off you go and do your little bit of shopping." She almost pushed Ciel out the front door herself, but refused to touch him, out of fear of getting his filth and germs on her.

Ciel sighed as he stepped outside again, at least he could guarantee that he could go shopping without Alois causing him trouble. "Some new books will be nice." He said with a hum, "at least it will pass the long nights." He shoved the money gave him deep within his pockets, he wasn't going to spend it all.

There was nearly £60 there. It may have seemed a lot of money, and it was to Ciel, but Ciel never got paid for the slave labour that he was forced to do, so it was well earnt, so to say. Ciel had a stash, hidden under a floorboard in his room, he put the extra money that he gained in there in an attempt to save up enough to escape from Alois and his family. It wasn't going so well though, he was most certainly a long way from any reasonable sum of money of which he could sustain himself off. Oh who was he kidding, there was money for him, somewhere, but everyone thought he was dead… everyone thought he had died with his parents in their car crash. He had a severe case of amnesia, and when he finally remembered who he was, he was trapped working for Alois, and since Claude and Hannah never fill in any forms that require Ciel's existence to be acknowledged, there was no proof he existed. So the fortune that his family had went to his Aunt and Uncle and their family, on the condition that if he is ever found the money would be returned to him. But Ciel would never be found, not with how Claude and Alois was.

He trundled to the shops, wanting to spend enough time away from the house as possible before he was called back to the house to deal with whatever Alois wanted to do to him.

 _Three weeks alone, without anyone to speak to, no interaction whatsoever…._ he began to muse to himself, _their vacations seem to get longer and longer, not that it's a bad thing, it just means that any social skills that I have will suffer… oh what do I even care about them for, my social skills were screwed when I ended up here. I mean I don't have any frien-..._ he stopped himself short. _Friends…. didn't he say he wanted to be my friend… Sebastian? I could always contact him… might keep me occupied for a bit. Of course, Alois won't be able to find out about that… since he is supposed to be dating Sebastian._

 _Irregardless of that, Sebastian may be willing to at least talk with me…_


End file.
